


Chaos!

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [10]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Kiibo, Caretaker Rantaro, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Rantaro and his boyfriend Kiibo are helping out Shuichi by giving him the day off, and helping out with Kokichi! It's a little chaotic though!





	Chaos!

**Author's Note:**

> CHAOS BOYFRIENDS CHAOS BOYFRIENDS!!!!
> 
> This is for an anonymous user on my works! I hope you like the chaos boyfriends!!

Rantaro remembers Shuichi completely breaking down at his place. It was a cold September night and the detective had just gotten off of work. Kokichi was being incredibly difficult lately and he needs a break so dang badly. Between work and Kokichi, he needs a day off from both. Kirumi had been pretty busy of late so she couldn’t help out. 

That conversation with Shuichi had led Rantaro and his boyfriend Kiibo here, to Shuichi’s front door. His friend’s house is beautiful. A pretty white house with a stone pathway leading up to some stone steps, then to the blue front door. Very Shuichi and Kokichi Rantaro thinks. There’s a small garden on each side of the house. There are purple and blue flowers followed by white lilies. That must have been Kokichi’s work. Kokichi seems like a flower person. 

“Rantaro, darling remind me why we’ve come here?” Kiibo asks, his bright eyes staring into Rantaro’s, and snapping him out f his house examination. 

“We’re helping Shuichi out of the day Ki, and we’re gonna take care of Kokichi for the day!” 

“Why would Kokichi need our assistance Rantaro?” 

“Oh, that’s what I forgot to do haha....Well, do you know what age regression is Kiibs?” 

“I’m not sure I do.” He admits. 

Rantaro nods. “So it’s when you...uh...well-hang on.” The adventurer had never been the best at explaining things so he quickly pulled out his phone and looked it up. Kiibo couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend. “Ah, here it is. Okay so,  Age regression is a therapeutic technique in which an individual returns to social and emotional behaviors that were present during a traumatic event in an attempt to reframe the negative feelings and perceptions of the past. Wow, that’s a mouthful!” He huffs. 

“I think I understand..?” Kiibo says hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry about it, we should get inside.”

“Right.” Kiibo agrees, clutching Rantaro’s hand and smiling. 

They knock on the door and soon Shuichi answers it. “Ah morning you two! Please come in.” He smiles warily, closing the door once the two are inside. 

Rantaro and Kiibo have been here many times, so they make themselves comfortable. Rantaro pats for Shuichi to take a seat next to them. 

“So Shuichi, what are we doing today while you go out with Kaede?” 

“W-What?”

“Ohh yeah! Kaede told us she was picking you up at ten to take you out for a “girl’s day out”!” Rantaro smiles, at his friend. 

“Kaede never told me, what time is it now?” 

“Nine fifty.” Kiibo answers with a soft tone. 

After that’s said Shuichi rushes to get ready. The two boys on the couch hear clamoring in the bedroom. 

“Kokichi, honey you gotta get up now.” Shuichi cooes to the sleeping boy. The purple-haired boy opens his pretty lavender eyes and smiles and reaches out for Shuichi. 

“Dada!” 

Shuichi picks the little up and snuggles into him. “Good morning my little Darling, sleep well?”

Kokichi nods his head yes as Shuichi makes his way to the kitchen and drops the little boy on the counter. He rushes to fix Kokichi’s milk as fast as possible as his brain pops onto autopilot.

“Uh, Shuichi? You need any help?” Rantaro asks, getting up and heading to the kitchen. 

“No, no I got it.” Shuichi smiles, stirring the milk and turning off the stove. Once the stove flicks off he grabs a pink bottle from the cabinet and fills it with the liquid. He shakes up the bottle and hands it to the little on the counter. Kokichi giggles happily and takes the milk and drinks it. While Kokichi is occupied Shuichi chugs his mug of coffee and puts his shoes on.

“Okay, so everything should be on the fridge, Kirumi usually babysits so I don’t expect everything to go right today. If you need anything then let me know and I’ll be here asap. He gets pretty fussy around naptime, and if you don’t him his bottle. In the house, we use the word baba for it so if he asks then make it. Everything should be in the little nightstand by the couch. It has a child-lock on it.” Shuichi explains, taking a second to take a deep breath. 

“Kiibo you get all that?” Rantaro laughs, and Shuichi can’t help but laugh a little too.

“Of course I did. If I didn’t then who on Earth would?” Kiibo chuckles. 

There’s a honk of a horn outside and Shuichi jumps. “I can’t thank you guys enough!” The detective smiles, taking both Rantaro and Kiibo’s hands. “Okay, bye!” He says, running towards the door. “Oh! I almost forgot if Kokichi gets really fussy and keeps asking for Daddy just call me!” Shuichi remarks before shutting the door and zooming off with Kaede.

Rantaro and Kiibo look at each other, then the happy boy drinking milk on the counter. 

“Well, today is definitely going to be interesting.” Rantaro smiles.

“Most certainly.” Kiibo agrees.

The two walk over to where Kokichi is swinging his legs back and forth happily on the counter. The little one seems happy to see them. He hands Kiibo his empty bottle and makes a grabbing motion over at Rantaro.

Rantaro knows this signal, he has many brothers and sisters after all. He picks Kokichi up and cradles him in his arms. “Hey there little one, I’m Rantaro, and that’s my boyfriend Kiibo, it’s nice to meet you, sweetheart.” He cooes softly. It feels really natural to take care of the little one like this. 

“Hewwo Taro, hewwo Ibo!” Kokichi chuckles waving to the other boy in the room. Rantaro laughs at the given nicknames and he smiles when his boyfriend’s eyes are filled with curiosity. Kiibo approaches the green-haired boy with the child in his hands. 

Once Kiibo’s close enough to Kokichi, he feels the little boy boop his nose and giggles. “Rantaro I want one.” He says, mesmerized by the cute little in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“What do you mean you want one Ki?” Rantaro smiles letting Kokichi fiddle with his hands. 

“He’s so cute I want one.” He says, eyes sparkling. 

Rantaro laughs and sets Kokichi down on the counter. “Today is gonna be great, right Kiibo?” 

“It will definitely be fun!” 

  
  


_ Today was chaos!  _

  
  


“Kiibo, where’s Kokichi’s pacifier?” 

“I thought you had it?” 

“I in fact  _ don’t  _ have it!” Rantaro shouts as he tries to calm the crying Kokichi in any way possible. 

Kiibo is  _ frantically  _ trying to find the misplaced pacifier, looking for the pink piece of plastic anywhere he can look. Looking behind pillows, under the coffee table, in the kitchen. Anywhere he can think of. “Maybe you should call Shuichi?” He suggests. 

Rantaro comes over to his boyfriend with the crying toddler in his hands. “No way are we calling him! The poor guy needs a day off, from taking care of a toddler all the time, don’t you know?” He sighs, trying to soothe the crying Kokichi. 

“But Shuichi said to call if he gets fussy and by the looks of it-” Kiibo points to Kokichi. “He’s fussy.” 

“Kiibo we aren’t calling Shuichi.” 

“Did you say call Shuichi?” Kiibo asks, picking up the phone and dialing up Shuichi. Rantaro gasps and tries what he can to get the phone away from his persistent boyfriend, but it’s too late. 

“Hello?” Shuichi answers. 

“Hey Shuichi, Kokichi’s getting really fussy, and you said to call you so I did.” 

Kiibo puts Shuichi on speaker and hands the phone to Kokichi. 

“Kokichi, honey? It’s Daddy.” 

Kokichi perks up and wipes his eyes. “Dada?” He asks softly. 

“Hi sweetheart, you need to behave for Rantaro and Kiibo okay? Daddy’s busy today so you have to be nice to them.” He chides ever so softly, with a gentleness that Rantaro and Kiibo have never heard before. It’s such a soothing and calm voice that the two boys feel like they’re getting lulled in too. 

“P-Paci...Wan’ paci Daddy…” He sniffles, hugging Rantaro and sniffling softly. 

“Okay honey.” He shushes. “Kiibo, there’s an extra pacifier in the end table drawer, there’s a little child lock on it, unlock that and there should be a pink pacifier in there. Since he’s tired out from crying, put him down for a nap. Kaede and I just got done shopping and we’re going one more place and coming home, he should still be asleep by the time I get home.”

Kiibo immediately grabs the pacifier and sticks it in Kokichi’s mouth. Suddenly the little one is soothed and quietly sucks on the item. 

“Okay, Shuichi!” Rantaro smiles.

“Can you put Kokichi on for a sec?” 

Rantaro lowers the phone to Kokichi’s level. “Hey honey, Daddy will be home soon, so you’re gonna take a nice nappy and then I’ll see you when I wake up. Okay?” 

“‘Kay Dadda!” He mumbles behind the pacifier.

“Thanks, guys, see you soon!” And Shuichi hangs up the phone. 

Rantaro and Kiibo let out a huge sigh. “Whatcha’ say, little guy, ready for a nap?” He asks sweetly. He sees Kokichi nod and snuggles into Rantaro. And just like that, Kokichi’s out on Rantaro’s lap. He doesn’t want to disturb the little one, so he just stays on the couch and Kiibo joins. 

“Today was hectic…” He comments, he too snuggling up to Rantaro and yawning. “Children are more difficult than expected he sighs. 

“Definitely.” Rantaro agrees, his eyes slowly shutting. 

Soon he and Kiibo fall asleep on the couch with Kokichi in their laps. 

Shuichi gets home and lets out a little giggle. Today must have been exhausting.


End file.
